


Matching Set

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breast Obsession, Breast Worship, Cheating, F/F, Lingerie, Nipple Licking, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: If it was one thing that Veronica hated, it was when Betty got overshadowed.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	Matching Set

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little different bc, for one; the POV is told more so from Veronica, and two; bc this was technically my first F/F fic, the sex b.w the girls is brief and not as detailed. HOWEVER, I have since then, written a few more, and as such, are filled with _much_ more graphic scenes. So apologies if anyone is expecting B+V to really 'get it on'. It's a more 'softer' fic, but still naughty bc of that cheating tag, heh-heh.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)

Betty sighs as Veronica traces her tongue up along the underside of her breast, pressing over her hardened nipples.

“What’s gotten into you today V? You’re being so restless.” 

Veronica kisses Betty’s perked peak and replies, “If one more person fails to realize how amazing your breasts are, I swear I’ll send daddy’s goons on them.” 

Betty giggles. _Oh, -that’s- why she’s acting up._ Betty had worn a sleeveless blue collared shirt that tied in the front and right away she saw how Veronica gazed over to her chest. The fit and cut instantly drawing in the raven-haired girl's eyes. It did wonders to Betty’s figure. The creases and lines, all curving up and acting as points to pull you in and stare. But of course, guys like Reggie and Chuck had instead focused on Veronica’s black, scoop neck top. Drooling over the cleavage that was there. 

If it was one thing that Veronica hated, it was when Betty got overshadowed. Just because she had a ‘girl-next-door’ vibe, instead of an exotic, party-girl one, and didn’t wear low cut V-neck tops with push up bras. It was ridiculous, who doesn’t love ‘All-American girls’? Veronica sure does. Who couldn’t resist wanting to tread their fingers through that golden curly hair? Or want to touch those pink plush pouty lips, or have the way her long lashes bat at you when you tell her how pretty and good she smells tonight? Caress her soft, creamy long legs or feel secure when she wraps you up in a hug. 

Plus those sweaters, _my god_ the way they were skin tight and showed off Betty’s puffed out chest. Sometimes Veronica could see the padding outline or the underwire lining and it was enough to make her pant in her seat. Bettys sweaters, and her _breasts_ were Veronica’s favorites. That day when she first kissed Betty in tryouts, she had accidentally pulled Betty in _too_ close and felt the blonde’s tits lightly press up against her own. It had sent sparks shooting out through Veronica's veins, and not just from the kiss too. She was instantly hooked.

“It’s not that big of a deal V, I don’t care.” Betty honestly doesn’t, she’s more about body positivity and against women competing with other women over boys. Although she might be a bit biased about not caring, since she won the affection of the woman she was initially competing with in the first place.

Veronica shakes her head, “I’ll send the hounds on them!” Betty laughs, the action causing her breasts to shake and jiggle and it catches Veronica’s eyes.

“What are you, some old tycoon?” She asks and Veronica crawls up over her laid out body and replies, “Baby, I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” against Betty’s lips before capturing them in a kiss.

Betty arches her back a little and Veronica runs her burgundy manicured nails all over her soft white breasts. She’s always liked wearing darker colors, but especially loves it now, because they are such a contrast against Betty’s skin when she grabs her tits in her hands. Veronica pinches Betty’s nipples and smiles at the soft gasp her blonde girl sucks in. She traces a finger around her tan areola, possibly her favorite thing about Betty’s breasts. She loves that they’re a little wider than her own. Betty was a bit shy when Veronica first saw them, but honestly, Veronica never felt more enthralled by a pair of breasts that day, taking in Betty’s naked bosom. 

Plus it’s hot as hell when she watches Betty press their tits together and the blonde’s areolas completely cover her own when they embrace. It makes Veronica feel like she’s being encased in all of Betty Cooper and that makes her cunt clench excessively with need. 

As her dark polished nail goes over the small bumps and grooves on the lightly brown skin, Veronica purrs into Betty’s ear, “Nevertheless, so enraged I was with myself for stealing your thunder, I got you a small gift, my pet.” 

Betty sighs, “Oh V, you didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to. Needed to, please, let me give it to you?” 

Betty gives her a small look and nods her head. Veronica reaches over to her nightstand and pulls out a medium sized clothing box, beautifully decorated with ribbons and glittering wrapping paper. 

_“Oh, V.”_ Betty sits up, already knowing her raven-haired friend has gone over the top when she shouldn’t have. Veronica leans back on her heels and hands it over with a cunning smile. Betty pulls the ribbon and lifts the lid. She lets out a breath, “Veronica! It’s beautiful!”

Inside lies a lacey dark bra. There’s ruffles on the band and small bows where the straps are attached on the front, but the most striking features are the stringed pearls that are shaped triangular, making up the ‘cup’ of the bra, so when the user wears it, her tits and nipples, will peak out. _Betty’s_ nipples will peak out, they’ll be framed in pearls and already it’s got Veronica biting her lip anxiously. 

“Do you like it?” 

Betty carefully lifts the bra up. “I love it Veronica, but you really shouldn’t have.” Betty whines as Veronica leans in to kiss her. 

“Think nothing of it Betty, my dear. Plus, aren’t you excited to match with me?” Betty’s eyelashes flutter in the way that Veronica’s cunt does and she has to squeeze her thighs tightly together to hold off her burning need right now.

One day, when she accidentally pulled and broke the clasp to her pearl necklace, Betty took the opportunity to bashfully gift Veronica with a new one the following morning. Both girls knew it didn’t come anywhere _close_ in comparison to the quality and authenticity of Hiram’s, but Veronica quickly threw it on, and quickly grew wet, and dumped the replacement her father later gave her, into one of her bedroom drawers. Never seeing the light of day again. 

Betty bites her lips before glancing down at the pearl bra, then back up to Veronica. “Put it on for me?”

Veronica swallows thickly. “With pleasure.” She takes the bra and helps to slide it through Betty’s arms before clasping it in the back. Her mouth waters at the sight of Betty’s breasts being hugged with lace and pearls, the tails on the small bows are a little longer and come down to her wide areolas and it takes everything in Veronica not to jump her right now. She wants this to be perfect. Betty looks perfect, sweet and sexy and she wants her to come undone in a beautiful way, much like how she looks in her new present. 

“Lay back.” She instructs Betty, who complies and Veronica leans back over to softly palm her barely covered breasts and lets out a breath at how _amazing_ her tits feel. Soft and warm, and all laced and pearled up. So pretty. Veronica’s clit throbs painfully but she wants to play with her blonde bestie some more first. Plus, like she said, she hates when Betty gets overshadowed, so tonight Betty comes first. Figuratively and literally. 

Veronica lightly pinches and pulls Betty’s nipples and loves the way the stringed pearls softly clack against one another when her breast is released. Betty exhales, throwing her head into the plush satin pillow, engulfing herself in Veronica’s expensive scent.

Veronica palms and massages Betty some more, tweaking and lightly scratching her nails over the harden peaks, causing Betty to cry out and gasp. Veronica bends down to place soft kisses on her, loving the way the pearls help keep her breasts in place. Betty mewls when Veronica’s lips get close to where she needs her the most. Some days she loves to make her blonde girl squirm, but not for tonight. So she wastes no time and takes Betty’s sexy hard nipple and her beautiful wide areola all in her mouth, and then gently begins to suck, swirling her tongue around. 

Betty moans and her hands come up to tangle themselves in Veronica’s dark tresses. She loves when Betty holds her close like this. Especially when her long legs come up and squeeze her when she lays in between them. Veronica releases her tit with a hot breath, then moves to the other, hungrily taking all of Betty’s breast in her mouth. 

Veronica’s own pearls occasionally bump and clack with Betty’s and _god_ if it doesn’t turn both girls on some more and makes them drip shamelessly onto Veronica’s silk sheets. It’s alright, she loves to ruin them when Betty is over.

She works her blonde lover up, making her pant and moan and _beg!_ Veronica almost always loses resolve when Betty begs, how can she deny her? So she trails her finger down from Betty’s nipple, down over the lace and ruffles and heads south for the cute small patch of curled blonde hairs there that Betty keeps trimmed, just the way Veronica likes and just when her fingers ghost over Bettys tight small clit, Veronica licks up the hard pebbled nub and very gently takes it between her teeth. 

Betty cries out and squeezes Veronica tighter with her legs, who then starts to circle her aching clit. Betty pants and moans and _yes! Yes!_ Her ogasm is starting to build as the latina continues to lap and kiss and suck her nipples up. Veronica even sticks her tongue in between Bettys pearls, swirling and licking up her skin, loving the feel of the small white orbs pressing against her tongue as she presses the appendage into Betty’s flesh. 

Then she moves back to Betty’s nipple, gently biting down on it again and gives a soft pull. Betty cries out and comes hard against Veronica’s hand as she continues to rub her clit, easing her down from her orgasm, feeling it pulse and pump against her finger tip, coating it with her juices. 

She trails kisses up Betty’s breast and neck before she’s capturing her lips again and is grinding her hips into the whimpering blonde. Without breaking the kiss, Veronica reaches into her night drawer and pulls out a vibrating double ended dildo. She turns it on and the light buzz makes Betty smile into the kiss as she widens her legs to give Veronica more room.

  


[...]

  


When they’re both spent and panting, catching their breath, Veronica lays her head in between Betty’s lacy heaving breasts, running a finger over the stringed pearls. She wishes she could show off how beautiful Betty is, just like this; naked and flushed and wet...all dolled up in intricate lace and glistening white gems to showcase her wonderfully gorgeous assets. 

Veronica lifts up her head and kisses Betty’s tits. She can’t get enough, she doesn’t think she ever will. Her lips encase around Betty’s nipple and areola again, gently taking them in as she sucks and kisses her. She releases her tit and comes up to Betty’s pretty pink flushed face, whispering to her, “You’re irresistible, Betty Cooper.”

Betty lets out a small exhale before relaxing her head into the pillows and Veronica once again chases her lips.

  


[...]

  


Betty walks the hallways with her books to her chest and a knowing smirk on her face. Her chest is puffed out a little more than usual and is turning heads. Veronica bites her grin once Betty comes up to her and Archie. 

“Hey guys.” She says.

“Hi B.” Veronica glances at her chest. Archie gives her a nod, “Betty, you’re in a good mood today.” 

The blonde tucks a hair behind her ear, then holds her school books tighter. “I guess I just feel good. Appreciative, acknowledged, you know?” Veronica takes in a deep breath. Archie nods his head.

“That’s good. Me and Ronnie were just discussing the senior ‘fun days.’” Archie turns to Veronica. “I was gonna ask, for the couple’s ‘twin’ day, if you wanted to wear those matching sweaters from Valentine’s Day?” He brightly smiles.

“Sorry Archie, but I’m already matching with Betty.” Archie gives her a confused look. Veronica smiles and glances at Betty as she twirls one of the pearls around her neck. Betty smiles back and presses the books closer to her chest, small round indents form up from underneath her sweater. Archie continues to give the girl’s a puzzling look, when Chuck and Reggie walk by. 

“Damn, Cooper. Looking good.” Chuck says as he looks her over. Betty bites her grin and rolls her eyes. Reggie tilts his chin to her.

“I’ll say. If you ever need a ride, I’ve got the best car in town and the seats are real cozy. _Especially_ the ones in the back.” He winks at her. Betty gives him a sheepish grin and shakes her head. Archie gives them a puzzled look as well, while Veronica tries to keep her excitement in check from watching Betty get hit on. _Finally_ those neanderthal’s have realized what a sexy fox Betty is. Having helped boost Betty’s confidence and watching the ‘Horndogs’ flirt with her is actually making her own body feel hot and needy for the blonde.

Her clit aches and she swallows thickly, but they’re at school and Archie is still with them. She’ll just have to wait until classes are done and make up some excuse to her boyfriend so she can invite Betty to the Pembrooke again. 

However, as Betty continues to chat with Reggie and Chuck, she lowers her books just a bit and presses them into her chest some more, causing the top of her breasts to push up and Veronica catches sight of the stringed pearls forming more clearly from underneath the sweater now. She bites her lip and her legs squeeze tightly. _Screw it!_

“Sorry gentlemen!” Veronica interrupts, moving in between the 3 of them while Archie keeps to the side. She grabs Betty’s hand. “I just remembered I need Betty’s help locating my missing pom pom. Catch you boys later.” She says behind her shoulder as she pulls the blonde into the girls’ locker room. 

Veronica leads Betty into a corner and smacks the books out of her hands before pushing the sweater up to expose her naked/pearled tits. Veronica pants heavily before looking up to her and saying, “These worked far better than I would have imagined.” Betty giggles and gives her a coy smile. Veronica smirks back before lowering her lips and taking Betty’s tit in her mouth, sucking it harshly.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have written this with my own frustration at how Betty always seems to be described as, with smaller or less-than adequate breasts in FF (& w/ the Cheronica dance/outfit scene, I was even more inclined to wrap this one up) I will not stand by and let Cheryl get all the titty fucks or have only Veronica be ogled at. Have ppl never heard of, or seen, what the magic of makeup & pushup bras can do?? I’ll defend Betty’s girls & write them as the spectacular tits they really & truly are. 
> 
> (Although, I did take _some_ inspo, from my icon. The areola part at least, since I thought it would work well w/ making B's tit's stand out & be unique.)


End file.
